The invention relates to a starter device for an internal combustion engine and a backpack power tool with an internal combustion engine and with a starter device.
JP 2009-189303 A discloses a backpack spraying device that is driven by an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine is to be started by means of a starter device that comprises a starter rope. From the internal combustion engine arranged on a backpack carrier, the starter rope is extending laterally and forwardly into the region of the back plate of the backpack carrier. The starter handle projects forwardly to one side of the operator. The starter rope is guided adjacent to the starter handle on a pivot bearing. By adjusting the pivot bearing, the orientation of the starter handle can be changed. The construction of the starter device is comparatively complex.
The invention has the object to provide a starter device for an internal combustion engine that has a simple configuration and enables comfortable starting of the internal combustion engine for different orientations of the starter handle. A further object of the invention resides in providing a backpack power tool with an internal combustion engine and with a starter device.